Toxic Relationships
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: The hero known as Gunslinger, he wanted nothing more then to be a Lone wolf. Nothing is ever written in stone, however. Rated t for violence, profanity and death. Doesn't follow anime or book. Chapters on Wednesdays. Story to be followed by Froppy, Momo, Mina or Rei story depending on fan decisions. Chapter will be 900 words. Might be on hold soon. Update on 10th.
1. Gunslinger and Blue Bomb

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about My Hero Academia. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

'This… Is the stupidest thing I've done… isn't it'? The figure thought in his head as a car went flying down the road and crashed into another few cars.

That was before the explosion from the car cut him off.

"This isn't going well!" The hero heard as he turned and heard a sound as a figure landed on the car before the other figure turned to him.

"You really don't think I don't know that, Blue!?" The figure said as he raised his rifle and sent a burst of gunfire in the direction.

This was answered by a laser blast which sliced through the car and sent the figure rolling out of cover where he fired again before he rolled behind another car.

"You can't take him out? Your called Gunslinger!" Blue asked as Gunslinger turned to him.

"You know my quirk is poison gases! You want me to do that when there's people around and hurt them by accident, Blue?!" Gunslinger asked before another laser blast sent part of the street slamming into them and threw both figures into a car.

Gunslinger grunted and reached for his rifle only to see it had been slid across the street and under a car.

"Oh, come on!" Gunslinger yelled before he cracked his knuckles and climbed to his feet before he looked to Blue as he stood to a knee.

"Blue, can you draw his fire so I can get closer?" Gunslinger asked, he wiped the dust off his mask and then pulled the hood of his costume back over his head.

"Why, can't handle Headcase on your own?" Blue asked before he dodged 2 more laser blasts before Gunslinger slid under the car and grabbed his rifle before he dropped the empty magazine and slammed another into it.

"I'll show you 'handling him'." Gunslinger muttered as he put the rifle back in its strap on his back.

He reached for his chest and pulled a smoke grenade off his chest and threw it down the street. It spilled smoke out of it as Gunslinger flipped onto an overturned car and bounced off the wheel and grabbed onto a lamppost and then flipped on top of it, he leapt off it and landed inside the smoke. The smoke didn't bother Gunslinger, another feature of his costume being a special gasmask.

He took a moment to sneak through the smoke, he also wondered why another student had a similar quirk then him.

'Ok, just have to get close enough so he gets a small amount of gas in his lungs and that will be that…' Gunslinger thought as he stepped into the gas, he turned as another laser blast cut through the concrete which sent fragments of the street at him.

He felt a massive shard nearly clip his masked head as he rolled into the gas more again.

That was before a hand grasped him by the shirt and lifted him into the air.

The masked face of Headcase looked at him before lifting him even higher into the air.

"You really think you could stop me, kid?" Headcase asked, he didn't get an answer as Gunslinger planted his feet on Headcase's face and kicked off the villain.

He also didn't time the move perfectly which threw him into a car, slamming into the window and breaking the glass.

He then drew his rifle and climbed to his feet as the smoke cleared, Gunslinger aimed his rifle.

"Guts aren't going to keep you breathing, buddy." Headcase said before Gunslinger fired a grenade from his rifle which caught the villain in the armored chest and tossed him into a lamppost and knocked him out.

"Nice shot." Blue said as Gunslinger put his rifle onto his back again and cracked his sore back.

"You know, for a hero named 'Blue Bomber', you really couldn't have helped out even a little bit?" Gunslinger asked, Blue shrugged and looked around.

"Hey, I thought you had that covered, you know we didn't handle." Blue said Gunslinger shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Sure…. I'll totally believe that, I'll entirely believe that you didn't do that on purpose and all that…" Gunslinger muttered, he put a hand on his face.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I will explain Blue and Gunslinger next chapter, Blue is a character that's in Mina's story. I also want to be blunt and say that I don't really know MHA and all that, so sorry if I messed up something. Next chapter will be on Wednesday and will show Gunslinger and Blue at school. Until then, Lighting Wolf out.**


	2. New friends

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

The TVs continued to play the same thing as Gunslinger and Blue Bomber walked outside.

"And just yesterday, new heroes 'Gunslinger' and 'Blue Bomber', defeated and captured villain 'Headcase'…" The Tv report stated, it also showed the battle.

"Gun! Gun!" Gunslinger heard from Blue as he continued walking.

"Gunslinger!" Blue yelled, Gunslinger turned on his heel and looked at his friend through his mask.

"WHAT!? Blue, I told you, I'm going home, school is tomorrow, what do you need?" Gunslinger asked.

"Well, I thought I'd come over and my girlfriend and her friend…" Blue started to say before another voice cut them off.

"Hey guys!" Gunslinger heard as he turned to look at Mina Ashido, he also saw another girl who had onyx eyes, a black jacket with a salmon shirt, black boots and pants sound equipment and paint marks.

"Do you just like telling me things last minute, Blue?" Gunslinger asked before he turned to Mina.

"Hi Mina, your boyfriend is still the useless idiot in a fight he's been since I had to save him the first time…" Gunslinger said, crossing his arms over his green hooded jacket and dusting off his black jeans and combat boots before adjusting his gloves.

"Hey! I helped!" Blue yelled, Gunslinger crossed his arms.

"Sure, you did…." Gunslinger said before he turned to the girl besides Mina.

"I haven't seen you before. Sorry, I don't know what to say…" Gunslinger said before Mina perked up.

"Lucas Miller, Kyoka Jiro!" Mina yelled, Gunslinger grunted.

"Way to say my name I barely use, Mina…" Gunslinger said before he looked at Kyoka and tilted his head at her.

"Cool outfit, it's part of your quirk?" Gunslinger asked, Kyoka shyly nodded and pointed at her ears.

"Their jacks, they can blast my heartbeat into whatever their plugged into." Kyoka said as Gunslinger noticed part of her ears were indeed shaped like jacks and were elongated.

"What's the mask for?" Kyoka asked, Gunslinger sighed.

"Well, it's partly to help with my quirk… Even if my quirk isn't entirely deadly to me…" Gunslinger said before he unlatched part of his mask and then the other half.

He then pulled the top half of the mask off and Kyoka gasped.

The left side of Lucas's face was fine, he had a blue eye and spiked back black and blue hair.

The other side had sickly looking skin and his eye was pure green with spider like veins on his skin.

"Is because this is what my face looks like…" Gunslinger said as he pulled the mask back on and it clicked into place before he crossed his arms and he turned around and started walking away.

"You guys coming or you going to stand there?" Gunslinger asked, Blue followed before he turned to Kyoka.

"Trust me, he's only cranky I'm going to keep bugging him and bothering him, he's not mad at you." Blue said as Blue turned on his heel to look at them.

"Because you stood there and did nothing while I fought the bad guy! I got laser blasts flying at my face while you stood there! You have the ability to control lava!" Gunslinger yelled before he kept walking and then turned to see Mina, Blue and Kyoka right behind him.

"Hey, you got to say, 'he's a guy who shot laser blasts, we came in, we took him down, we did what heroes do!' You wanted to say that, not me!" Blue yelled as Gunslinger chuckled and then rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Because you, as I said… Did. Nothing. I stopped the bad guy when I shot him with a grenade, you stood there and did some fancy damn flips and tricks… I can do that too, I hit the bad guy with a grenade and knocked him down! What did you do, Blue? What did you do while I ran around and dodged laser blasts which threw cars at my damn head?" Gunslinger asked as Blue held up his hands defensively.

"I offered support! You're the newest student hero! You should have the praise!" Blue yelled, Kyoka smacked him in the back of the head with her jacks.

"You still stood there and let him do all the work, idiot… I saw the news." Kyoka said as Gunslinger laughed and turned on his head.

"Well, I know you and me are going to get along great, me and Blue never end an argument, Pinky has to break us up!" Gunslinger yelled, referring to Mina's hero name as Mina rolled her eyes.

They soon came to a normal looking house before Gunslinger knocked on the door.

"Mom, I'm home, and Blue is here as well." Gunslinger yelled before the door opened.

"Oh, and Mina as well! And you?" His mother answered, Gunslinger turned to talk.

"She's called Kyoka." Gunslinger said as Kyoka smiled.

**Author Notes**

**Phew! Another chapter done! I want to point out that this story doesn't entirely follow the show, All Might and the others will show up. I also want to point out my next story will be about Midnight or Mt. Lady, let me know in the polls. Next chapter will be next Thursday or so and will show Gunslinger talking with Kyoka. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

Blue fired a small shot of lava before Kyoka slammed him to the ground with her Quirk, Gunslinger aimed a roundhouse kick at her which was blocked by Mina.

Gunslinger turned and toxic gas streamed from his body before he grabbed at his rifle.

"Using your rifle and quirk is cheating!" Blue yelled as Gunslinger rolled his eyes and fired at him as he dodged it and hid behind Kyoka.

"Not my fault its gas and not something like laser beams or something out of a comic…" Gunslinger said before Kyoka slammed him to the ground with a soundwave.

"Ow!" Gunslinger said as Kyoka grinned and Gunslinger turned off his quirk and rushed them before he dropkicked Blue and then tossed a smoke grenade at Mina.

It detonated and he rushed in before slide kicking her off her feet.

"And there goes my legs…" Gunslinger said before he fell over, he felt like his bones were jelly.

"Blue?" Gunslinger asked, trying to stand up but falling over.

"Yeah?" Blue said, rubbing his head, Gunslinger groaned in pain, not something he normally did as he tried to get up again.

"When you told me about Kyoka's Quirk? You really left out how strong it is… I still can't feel my legs… Or my arms… Or my anything." Gunslinger said before he finally managed to get up, rubbing his head as he pulled his helmet off his head.

"That's a pretty strong quirk… It takes a lot to take me out… But those aural attacks? My arms and legs feel like jelly… Those soundwaves 150 Decibels?" Gunslinger asked, Kyoka twirled one of the earlobes around her finger as Mina walked to Blue.

"400, the one I hit you with was maybe 150 DB… How could you measure that?" Kyoka asked, Gunslinger laughed and walked over.

"Because I listen to rock music all the time and my grandparents told me about sonic weapons… That's a pretty cool quirk like I said, people can block damage… Something like a soundwave which can't really be blocked would cause nerve damage or worse with the right frequency and precision…" Gunslinger said and Kyoka grinned.

"Aw, looks like I found a new pair of lovebirds!" Blue said before Kyoka slapped him with her Quirk as Gunslinger drew 1 of his Desert Eagles and fired it.

Blue jumped back as Kyoka watched Gunslinger pull his helmet back over his head, she saw hints of a blush on his face like she had before the mask sealed shut over his face.

"Ow! Geez, your guys are going to take my head off." Blue said as Gunslinger rolled his eyes.

"Then shut up, Lava head. My and her love life is nothing you need to get concerned with…" Gunslinger muttered, he put his pistol on his waist and he turned back as he pulled the hood over his military armor like costume which was a black chest plate, black and green pants, white gloves, a green jacket with a hood and a black and blue gasmask.

It was a prototype of his final costume, he liked it, though for the most part.

"It's getting late and we're going to have a test tomorrow, right? I should be getting home." Blue said, Gunslinger nodded and rolled his eyes again.

"I think you'd best head home then… Mom is going to come with school tomorrow, we have that test where we fight tomorrow." Gunslinger said as he turned to Mina.

"I guess you're going with him, Mina?" He asked, Mina nodded, he turned to Kyoka.

"Are you going with them? Mom is making food and I want to know if anyone wants to stay for dinner." Gunslinger asked, Blue's eyes lit up a minute later.

"Wait, she's making those godly hamburgers!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Blue said before Gunslinger sighed and turned away with a chuckle.

"Because you scarf half the burgers and fries down before I can even eat one, Blue… If you guys don't plan on staying, I'll tell mom to take you back to your houses… I know how important that test is going to be." Gunslinger said, Kyoka looked at Mina.

"I'll tell mom that I'm staying… Besides, we don't live that far away, they won't be that worried." Kyoka said, Gunslinger nodded and motioned to go inside.

"Ok, I'll go tell mom… You guys should guard your food, Blue is like a vacuum cleaner." Gunslinger said before Blue stomped his foot.

"One time! It was one time!" Blue said as Mina and Kyoka laughed before Gunslinger pulled the door open.

"Sure… C'mon, it's time to eat, tell my mom to talk to your parents." Gunslinger said as Mina and Blue went in first and then Kyoka walked in, Gunslinger smiled under his mask and closed the door.

Neither had any idea what next week would bring for them.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this story DOESN'T follow the anime, I know how the characters are. I also want to point out this story is going to be different from the anime. Next chapter will show the dinner and then the test tomorrow after that. Until next Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Does anyone want me to write the Mina story soon? **


	4. First duel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

Gunslinger brushed off his arms before looking at Kyoka who stood next to him along with Mina and Blue.

"I wonder when we're going to have to fight…. I know we weren't brought here just to relax and watch others fight." Gunslinger muttered, Blue snickered and Gunslinger turned his helmeted head to look at him.

"What's so funny? I thought you were nervous five minutes ago when we had to start fighting?" Gunslinger said, cracking his knuckles, he was eager for a fight if the fact that he was bouncing on the balls of his feet weren't enough to show that.

"I just was thinking what would happen if you fought Kyoka… I mean, you were hurt badly last time…" Blue stated, Gunslinger snorted before he turned and crossed his arms.

"Because I haven't fought someone who uses soundwaves to fight… They hurt, I can't really block attacks like those who go right after nerves and tendons…" Gunslinger to a slightly blushing Kyoka.

"But I think it's going to be a good fight… I am really looking forward to a good fight… And I'm going to show you how dangerous my Quirk is when I get close enough to use it." Gunslinger said, Kyoka smirked.

"If I let you, helmet head." Kyoka joked, Gunslinger laughed and then he heard the words.

"Lucas, you and Kyoka are up… Get in here, it's your turn." Gunslinger heard, he smirked under his mask and chuckled.

"Guess it's time to see who's better then who… If you win, I'm going to be impressed… Not to boast or put you down… But I'm pretty capable of putting up a fight… Unless your good at punches at kicks…" Gunslinger said as he and Kyoka walked into the arena, the gate locked behind them, Gunslinger reached for the rifle on his back then decided against it.

He wasn't trying to kill anyone, he cracked his neck and then his knuckles once more, he drew a pair of machetes from his belt and clicked them together, sparks buzzed from the other end of their hilts.

Kyoka whipped at him with her earlobes, Gunslinger flipped back as stone flew past him. He blinked in shock.

"Ok, that's a tougher quirk then I thought." Gunslinger said as he dashed towards her, Kyoka swung at him again and he was forced to move to the right, he flipped into the air.

He slashed at Kyoka, she took a step back before he kicked her back, he landed in front of her, he chuckled in amusement before he saw Kyoka kick him. Gunslinger brought up his arms, but the blow still made him slide back a few feet, he sighed.

Gunslinger pressed a button on his wrist and the glass lenses on his arms slid open, gas poured from them.

"Hold your breath, too much and your choke…" Gunslinger said before he rushed in again, he had to keep things close, Kyoka was too strong to be fought at range and without his rifle, he'd be unable to fight her that way anyway.

Plus, he knew her attacks were too much for him to block, she whipped at him as he flipped, he dodged one of her jacks.

The other hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground, Gunslinger rubbed the back of his head and then sighed.

Kyoka leapt back as the gas began to fill the room, Gunslinger leapt at her as she plugged her jacks into her boots.

Gunslinger punched her back at the same time she blasted him, Gunslinger fell to the ground, his ears ached.

"Ow! Damn, you hurt!" Gunslinger yelled as Kyoka rubbed her arms, she felt like she had been hit by a truck. She plugged her jacks into her arm speakers and blasted Gunslinger just as she felt herself cough.

Gunslinger fell to the ground, out cold, Kyoka was happy and went to check if he was ok, that was right before she fell over.

"Your cheater…" Kyoka said before she fell to the ground, the gas faded away, its user too hurt to use his Quirk much more.

"Who wins?" Gunslinger asked, he felt like every nerve in his body was numb, he could barely feel any part of his body, much less move them.

"Who one? Seriously? Did I win, or did she?" Gunslinger asked, the doors opened and Gunslinger took a moment before he managed to climb to his feet and then get up.

He looked at Kyoka and slowly climbed to his feet before falling over again.

"Ow…" Gunslinger muttered, Blue laughed and he sighed in annoyance.

"Blue, get me and Kyoka up…. I can't feel my legs again… Seriously, she's tougher then she looks…. And I mean that in a good way..." Gunslinger said, he laughed.

This was the second fight he had lost to another hero.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'll be showing the villains soon enough. I also want to point out while I will be showing Deku and the others, this story is mainly about Gunslinger, Blue, Mina and Kyoka. Next chapter will be on next Thursday and will show Gunslinger and the others meeting one of the villains. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. New Villains in town

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Japan, night)**

"And I'm still questioning how we haven't graduated… We're nearly… Are heroes at this point, so…" Blue said, Lucas was about to speak up when an explosion cut them off. This was followed by a series of more explosions.

Lucas, Blue, Kyoka and Mina all looked at this, Lucas turned to Blue. He started rushing in, Blue starting following him, Kyoka and Mina behind them.

"Are we seriously…?" Blue started to say, Lucas was already pulling his costume on and sliding his weapons into place on his body.

"Yes, we sure as hell are." Gunslinger said as he locked his mask into place before the others had changed into their costumes.

They ran to the street and found a group of thugs, not villains like they had faced before, but regular thugs with rifles and ski masks like would be on tv shows.

This was before a hulking man with sliver hair and a torn black and blue jacket with combat boots and blue cargo pants. Blue eyes looked around.

"C'mon you idiots, we don't have much time!" The man said as Gunslinger and Kyoka took cover behind a car and Mina and Blue behind a corner.

"Who's this guy? What's he telling them to steal?" Mina asked, Gunslinger shrugged and reached for his rifle slowly.

"I don't know, their stealing something, and we have to do something…" Gunslinger said, one of the thugs looked around the corner.

"Hey! Boss, come he-…" The man started to say before Gunslinger slugged him in the face, he spun and slammed into the concrete, his rifle cracking on the ground as he did so.

The second that happened, the 5 other thugs opened fire, Gunslinger wrapped an arm around Kyoka and pulled her out of the way before he fired and nailed one of the thugs in the leg, he went down, in pain but alive.

"Ah… Super heroes…. I heard your kind was causing them trouble for my 'peers'… Men, leave, I will handle them." The man said, Gunslinger flipped over the car, tossing a flashbang from his vest at the thugs as he rushed at the others.

"Oh no, you don't!" Gunslinger yelled as the flash bang exploded and blinded the thugs, Gunslinger dropkicked one of the men to the ground before the bigger man kicked him.

Gunslinger flew into a car and the door caved in and the glass shattered. The man chuckled as 2 of the thugs rushed at him.

This was before a blast of acid hit their rifles, they started burning before a line of lava was blasted between the groups.

"You guys are nuts!" Blue yelled, Kyoka put her jacks into the ground and blasted the ground, it shattered as the shockwave knocked the man off his feet.

"Thanks, Jack." Gunslinger stated as he shook his head and he rubbed his head before the man turned to a car.

"You children won't stop my boss… Neither can you stop 'Barricade'…" Barricade said before he hefted the car over his head before tossing it at them.

"Oh crap…" Gunslinger said before he rolled to the side, Kyoka rushed Barricade, Gunslinger saw her whip one of the thugs and they spun in pain before Blue tackled another and punched him. It wasn't hard enough to do major damage, but it knocked him down.

Gunslinger raised his rifle and fired it, the bullets hit Barricade but bounced off him like rain off an armored car.

"Barricade? That's one hell of a name…" Gunslinger muttered before he reloaded, he couldn't use his quirk, it would put Mina, Blue and Kyoka in danger and he doubted it would take down Barricade without a few minutes.

"Come here, kid." Barricade said as he swung at Kyoka, she rolled back before Mina punched at him with an acid filled fist. she gasped in pain, but Barricade yelled as the acid burned his armor like skin.

"Brat!" He yelled as he kicked Mina back, he went to slam Kyoka to the ground before Gunslinger leapt on his back and locked his hands around his neck, the titan of a man roared.

"GET OFF ME!" Gunslinger heard from Barricade as he tightened his grip, he looked at Kyoka.

"Jack, blast him!" Gunslinger yelled, Kyoka blinked in shock before Gunslinger felt Barricade try and elbow him, he hissed in pain.

"DO IT NOW, I'LL BE FINE!" Gunslinger yelled, Kyoka nodded and shot her jacks into Barricade's chest.

Gunslinger was blasted off Barricade as she blasted him full force, he fell to his knees as Gunslinger tried to climb to his feet.

"Ok, Barricade… You can give up, or you can try and fight her… Your choice." Gunslinger wheezed out, Barricade laughed.

"You won't stop the others…. And we already have what we want in this area, kid." Barricade said before he punched the ground and Gunslinger and the others crashed to the ground as the cement cracked under them.

Barricade rushed off, the surviving henchmen dragged his companion into the car and rushed off, leaving 2 thugs knocked out.

"Who was that guy?" Blue asked as the quartet heard the sound of police sirens as they climbed to their feet.

"A new villain… And from what I heard, he wasn't alone…. Ow… I don't know who hits harder, him or Jiro…" Gunslinger said, Kyoka rolled her eyes and rubbed her neck.

"Looks like there's new villains in town…" Gunslinger muttered, the others nodded.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! That's the first of the new villains: Barricade! I know of One for All and the other villains, I want to put in new ones. I also want to point out this story will mostly be Gunslinger, Kyoka, Blue and Mina fighting crime and school and stuff like that. Next chapter is next Thursday and will show Gunslinger and the others talking about the villains. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	6. Plans and Teams

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Japan, night)**

"So… A big guy named Barricade shows up, robs a store… And we get away with taking down 2 of his goons…" Gunslinger said as he looked at Kyoka, Mina and Blue. They were out at the park, all were sitting in front of a pond, Kyoka swished her feet through the water.

"Yep." She said, Blue looked at them before he cleared his throat.

"Well… That's 2 thugs off the street, right? I mean, at least we know there's more villains out, right?" Blue said, Gunslinger nodded and pulled off his gas mask and pulled down his helmet.

"Yes… And yet I'm still wondering what the hell their doing here… This guy isn't with the League of Villains, they don't use henchmen like this…." Gunslinger said, gazing at the water before he pulled his mask back on and his hood up before Kyoka looked at the water.

"And he said 'other' villains… That means there's more than one of them… And this is when graduation is in a few months…" Kyoka muttered, Mina looked at them and smiled.

"Then we're just have to stop them!" Mina said, everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Gunslinger and Kyoka yelled before Mina rolled her eyes.

"Then we fight them, we're superheroes, we stop them, just like superheroes would do. We could form our own team, really show the city what we can do!" Mina said, Gunslinger found his voice first.

"Mina… Yeah, she's right." Gunslinger said, Kyoka blinked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" She yelled as Gunslinger turned his masked head to look at her.

"No, she's right, Ky…. This is what we go to school for… And nobody else is going to stop them, our teachers are busy preparing for the big celebration for school… All Might doesn't have his quirk at the moment… And nobody at school knows about them…." Gunslinger said, Blue nodded as well.

"And if we tell the rest of the school, they could drive these guys underground and we'd probably never find them until they're going to attack… We should stop them…. It's what we're training at school for, just like Gunslinger said." Kyoka rubbed her temples, her jacks twirled around her fingers as she sighed.

"I…. Fine, we're go and fight them…. But we're going to have to do this next week, we have to handle homework and our parents…. Plus, we need a name…." Kyoka stated, Gunslinger was going to point out they had no homework and school was basically closed at the moment since they were preparing for the graduation.

He decided against it, she would remember tomorrow.

"Yeah…. Anyone have an idea? It needs to have…. Fire with it…" Gunslinger said, Blue nodded.

"Something people will know about! They need to remember it!" Blue said, the group was about to think before Mina's eyes lit up under her mask.

"That's it… THE COVERT SENTINELS!" Mina yelled, Gunslinger turned to her.

"Why the Covert Sentinels?" Gunslinger asked, Mina stood up and began to hold up her hands like a movie director.

"It just fits! We're going to be fighting them alone, without any help but the police… And we'd be protecting them, like Sentinels! We can always change the name… But for now, it has fire!" Mina said, Gunslinger looked at Blue who nodded at his girlfriend, who smiled her famous Pinky smile.

"Well, its unique… Ok, Sentinels it is…. And I guess we hunt these guys down tomorrow…?" Gunslinger asked, Mina and Blue nodded and Gunslinger motioned at the park.

"Ok, we're go on patrol tomorrow night… But we have to get sleep, tomorrow is Saturday…." Gunslinger muttered, Mina and Blue saluted and nodded.

"AYE, GUNSLINGER!" Both said and both ran into the night before Gunslinger turned to Kyoka who was busy making sure her Quirk enhancing boots were tight.

"We have the weirdest friends…" Gunslinger said, Kyoka nodded before both began walking into the night, he cracked his back.

"We aren't going to have an easy fight…. We have to get to work on finding out who this guy works for and then we hunt them down… Which means we need to be ready…. We should get some sleep during the afternoon…" Gunslinger said, Kyoka sighed.

"We also need supplies, we're going to be searching through the city all night…. My mom is going to question where I am…. I'm guessing your mom is the same?" Kyoka asked, Gunslinger chuckled and shook his head.

"Not really, Jack…. She worries, but she's fine with me being out at night… I feel bad for her, she's the only thing holding the family together after dad died… So, I have to be the man of the house and I promised a lot of things to her…. I'll meet you guys at here tomorrow at 10… We're go looking till 12:30 and if we don't find them? We go home, pass out and see what happens again…" Gunslinger said, Kyoka twirled one of her jacks around her finger and nodded.

"I'll get Mina, you get Blue… And once we get that done, we go patrolling… This isn't a good idea…" Kyoka muttered.

"You can back out if you want, Jack…. It'd be less fun without you…" Kyoka heard and she blushed, Gunslinger noticed this, she said nothing.

"No… You'd get yourself killed… And besides, I'm not letting you and Blue lead Mina around…" Kyoka said with a smirk.

Gunslinger chuckled in amusement.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I know how My Hero Academia goes, this story is supposed to be set during an AU during season 3. Next chapter will show the Sentinels hunting Barricade and will show some of the new villains besides him. until next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Kyoka and Gunslinger will be getting together soon and this story will show All Might soon.**


	7. Stakeout

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Japan, night)**

"Hey, you in position, Gun?" Blue asked over the radio as Gunslinger looked through his sniper rifle scope and then looked down at the city.

"Yeah, I'm looking over the city with Jack. Blue, keep an eye on things down there, I can't see everything up here and It will take me 3 minutes to get to the street from here." Gunslinger stated before he got a response from Blue a minute later.

"Me and Mina are checking… Wait, Barricade and his thug squad are here!" Blue yelled, Gunslinger thumbed the button on the radio.

"Where?" Gunslinger asked, no answer, he cursed and looked through the scope of his rifle and turned to Jack.

"You think they can handle them alone?" Gunslinger asked, he knew he could rappel down, and the window washer could take them down almost the rest of the way before they had to rappel again.

"Ask where they are." Kyoka said, Gunslinger went to do so, he heard a whooshing sound behind him and then the sound of rotor blades.

"What the hell?" Gunslinger heard before a figure slammed into them and sent him and Kyoka go tumbling across the roof before the figure landed on the roof.

Gunslinger looked up to see a man cloaked in black and crimson armor with a bird like helmet, talon clad, blue boots, talon tipped gloves which were green and red. 2 piercing purple eyes glared out from the armored helmet as 2 helicopters flew up to the roof.

"So… You're the brats who's been bothering my partner and his operations." The man said as Gunslinger pulled out his pistols and fired, the man blocked the bullets with his armor covered wings.

"Seriously? You guys are everywhere! Damn buzzard." Gunslinger muttered before he rolled for his rifle, the man rushed Gunslinger and grabbed him, armed men jumped off the copters as Kyoka rushed the man.

The man flew into the sky, Kyoka was thrown back as the armed thugs rushed Kyoka.

"Let's go for a ride, boy. You called me Buzzard? You can call me that until you meet the pavement." Buzzard stated, chuckling before Gunslinger slugged him in the face. Buzzard growled and looked at Gunslinger.

"Brat!" Buzzard yelled before he dropped Gunslinger, he tumbled through the air as Buzzard laughed.

"Gunslinger!" Kyoka yelled as one of the thugs shot at her before she turned and kicked the thug in the face.

"Well, this is new." Gunslinger muttered before he tore one of his combat knifes off his belt and stabbed it into the building.

He slowed, but he crashed onto his back on the window washer as he sighed and clenched his fist.

He had never tried the grappling hook launchers on his wrists before, they had been an idea.

Time to test them, he fired and the hook launched up and grabbed a ledge, it didn't dig in fully and Gunslinger cursed. It would have to do, he thumbed the switch and was shot up, the grappling hook twitched.

**(With Kyoka)**

Kyoka had a hard time dealing with the thugs and dodging Buzzard who continued to divebomb her, she wasn't used to dealing with a dozen attacks at once.

She turned and kicked a thug in the head before another fired a shotgun at her, she leapt behind the air conditioner on the roof.

One of the thugs circled and grabbed her, she whipped at him with her jacks before another rushed her.

"Brat, you can't stop our leader, and you can't stop me! You're not a hero, you're just a kid playing dress up!" Buzzard yelled before a grenade detonated near him.

"And you're an idiot in a souped up Halloween suit." Gunslinger said, perched on the ledge of the building, his quirk blasting toxic gas and his lenses shining in the moonlight.

"How are you not dead!?" Buzzard yelled as Gunslinger leapt down next to Kyoka.

"Because you dropped someone who has military gear off a building and expected them to die from gravity. You should learn to make sure someone is dead next time." Gunslinger said as Kyoka cracked her knuckles.

"I'll make sure of that, I'm not going back to the boss with nothing to show for it." Buzzard muttered as Gunslinger stopped using his quirk so Kyoka could recover who was holding her nose and trying to not cough.

"You guys are new in town, I haven't seen you or Barricade before, you guys starting a new club or something?" Gunslinger asked, trying to get Buzzard to slip up.

"Your find out soon enough, kid." Buzzard said before he looked at the thugs.

"Finish them off, I'm going to make sure Barricade gets those brats off his tail." Buzzard ordered, the dozen thugs nodded and walked towards Gunslinger and Kyoka.

Buzzard flew off and the helicopters flew off with him, Gunslinger stood back to back with Kyoka as the thugs surrounded them.

"Well, your boss either has a lot of confidence in you guys which means you have to be pretty skilled… Or he's scared he'd lose a fight with us." Kyoka said, Gunslinger laughed and cracked his neck.

"This is going to be fun, Jack." Gunslinger said as 2 of the thugs charged Kyoka and Gunslinger with Knives.

Gunslinger leaned back and the knife sliced through the air over his head.

He pushed the thug back and punched at the man's head. Kyoka whipped at the man's head.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Buzzard is not like the Vulture, but is based somewhat off him. I also want to point out I will be introducing more super villains and the League of Villains from the show won't be making an appearance. Next chapter will be next Thursday and will show Kyoka and Gunslinger fighting the thugs and Mina and Blue fighting Barricade. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. Thugs and heroes

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Japan, night)**

Blue dodged a punch from Barricade as Mina kept his thugs at bay with blasts of acid.

"Gun, you ok?" Blue asked as Barricade knocked them back with a punch as Mina blasted at the thugs with a burst of acid.

**(With Gunslinger and Earphone Jack)**

Gunslinger backhanded one of the thugs hard enough to throw him into an air conditioning unit and denting it. Kyoka knocked out another thug with a smack to his head.

"Busy, some big bad bird called Buzzard ordered a group of thugs to take us down, you guys handling Barricade alright?" Gunslinger asked as a bullet from one of the thugs hit him in the chest. It pinged off his armor, but it jarred him enough for a punch to knock him down.

"Gunslinger!" Kyoka yelled before she was kicked down, Gunslinger sighed and ripped the smoke grenade off his costume and tossed to the floor.

Smoke billowed out and the thugs gasped and then turned and fired, aiming at the legs of the thugs, not trying to kill them.

When the smoke cleared, there was still 6 thugs standing, Gunslinger sighed and cracked his neck before turning to Kyoka who was climbing to her feet.

"You want to handle them or should in?" Gunslinger asked, Kyoka slammed her jacks into the floor and blasted it.

The roof buckled and cracked as the thugs crashed to the ground. Gunslinger was about to deal with them before Kyoka knocked every thug out one by one with whips to the heads.

"Well… Nice one." Gunslinger awkwardly said, not knowing what to say seeing a half dozen thugs floored and dealt with in mere minutes.

"We need to find Buzzard or Barricade…" Kyoka said, heading towards the window washer unit Gunslinger turned to hear a helicopter rise up.

Gunslinger looked at Kyoka who was looking at him then Gunslinger rushed at the ledge, he could hear Kyoka yelling at him.

But he was a hero, and heroes did crazy things like this for the innocent people. He leapt off at the Helicopter, the thugs onboard looked at him in shock.

Gunslinger gripped the edge of the chopper and swung himself in, Gunslinger brushed off his costume.

"Sup." Gunslinger said before kicking one of the thugs into the seat, another went to shoot him and Gunslinger knocked the shot into the window.

Air rushed out as Gunslinger slammed one of the thugs into the console, it sparked as Gunslinger caught another punch from a third thug and slammed him into the door, denting it.

"You guys really should know better than to shoot at me in a helicopter…" Gunslinger said before the pilot bailed out with a parachute, Gunslinger turned and looked at the thug.

"Seriously? Some loyalty, buddy." Gunslinger said before the chopper slammed into the building roof, the tail snapping off and the rotors shattering. Gunslinger was thrown off his feet and slammed into a seat.

He kicked the dented door off and looked at the thugs who the chopper missed and Kyoka looking at him with a face somewhere between anger and shock.

"Well, that was fun…" Gunslinger said before Blue came in over the radio.

"Gun, we got bad news… And did a helicopter just crash where you guys were?" Blue asked, Gunslinger looked down at the city and rested his rifle on his shoulder.

"Um, I decided to stop some of the thugs getting away and uh… Took it down over the building, Buzzard and another chopper got away, what about you guys?" Gunslinger asked as he brushed out the dust on his arms and then to Kyoka.

"Well, Barricade brushed us off and his thugs got away, we're meet up at the park." Blue said, Gunslinger turned to Kyoka.

"We're be there in a few minutes; I'm going to make sure these thugs are all tied up for the cops… I have a feeling this is just starting." Gunslinger said before Kyoka smacked him in the back of the head.

"OW! What did I do!?" Gunslinger asked as Kyoka scowled at him.

"Never do that again, you idiot." Kyoka said, though Gunslinger couldn't see she was concerned, he sighed and went to go wrap up the thugs.

"Whatever you say, Kai." Gunslinger muttered, Kyoka blushed as she began to help him wrap up the thugs.

Part of her knew Gunslinger was right, the duo of villains probably was working with a bigger group and probably had a lot more henchmen and a lot more plans up their sleeves.

**(At the park)**

Gunslinger and Kyoka waited by a bench for the others to come, the police were busy dealing with the thugs and the sounds of sirens filled the air.

"We have a problem…" Blue said as he walked over.

"Ok… Spill it." Gunslinger said, Blue nodded and began to talk.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't a long chapter, next chapter will be longer. I want to point out we will see Blue and Mina fighting as a team soon. I also want to point out that you wont really see the League of Villains. Next chapter will show Gunslinger and the others talking and will be next Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. The plan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Japan, night, 1 day after battle with Barricade and Buzzard.)**

Gunslinger waited before Blue and Mina joined him and Kyoka, he rested his rifle on his shoulder.

"Your late, me and Ki were waiting for an hour." Gunslinger said, Mina grinned at the nickname Gunslinger had given to Kyoka.

"Sorry, we were talking." Blue said, Gunslinger leaned on the bench next to him before speaking.

"Well, we need to talk about Barricade and Buzzard. We've run into 2 new supervillains and they have henchmen. These guys aren't what we fought before, their better, they have resources." Gunslinger stated before Kyoka hummed.

"And these aren't random attacks, their gearing up for something, they want resources for something. Buzzard had helicopters… One of which Lucas destroyed and crashed into the roof…" Kyoka said, glaring at Gunslinger who pulled out a USB.

"They were taking this, Jack. They weren't planning on sticking around, they were cutting and running. I just want to know what is on this…" Gunslinger said as Kyoka took the flash drive from his hand and blinked.

"You didn't give this to me? You took a flash drive from them and didn't show us?" Kyoka said, raising one of her jacks as Gunslinger leaned into the bench even more.

"It's encrypted, they put a lot of time intro trying to keep me off the drive. I cracked it; it took me 3 hours to crack part of it. I have to keep cracking it, unless you have an expert hacker you can easily contact." Gunslinger said as Kyoka sighed and shook her head before she leaned on the bench.

"So, what does that leave us with? They robbed a bank, then they tried to take a flash drive… What do they want?" Mina said, Blue looked at Gunslinger who was busy thinking of something.

"Gun, you ok?" Blue asked, Gunslinger nodded and then turned to face them.

"The Bank was a diversion." Gunslinger said, the others looked at him in shock before he continued to talk.

"They clearly knew someone would be coming after them, the bank raid was sloppy. They made noise enough for the entire city to hear them. Buzzard might be a crazed psychopath, but he doesn't seem sloppy, neither does Barricade. They did that to draw off attention from whatever else they were going at." Gunslinger stated, Kyoka nodded and finally realized what Gunslinger was talking about.

"So, they staged another break in and got what they needed. We ran into their decoy while they did what they had to do. I should have realized it. They also weren't just fighting us; they were testing us. I was wondering why they were so prepared to ambush us." Kyoka said, Gunslinger nodded.

"They were finding out what we could do, I think Buzzard is in charge of whatever phase of their plan their dealing with right now. That means they're going to be pulling out the big guns the longer we put up a fight. They have a lot of henchmen; we can infer that from the fact that they had a big group with them to fight me and Jack and for their next part of the plan." Gunslinger said, Kyoka turned to them and nodded.

"That means we just fought a warm up, we're going to be dealing with a lot more important business soon." Kyoka said, Blue sighed and rubbed his head.

"So, you mean we haven't even started? You have to be joking, Gun." Blue said, Gunslinger shook his head and held up the flash drive.

"We have to figure out their plan, then we can stop them. We have 2 choices, I crack this drive, or we try and capture them. I doubt we can bring down Buzzard or Barricade unless we're ready or we fight as a team. We handle that, we can think of a way to deal with the rest of that group." Gunslinger stated; Mina kicked at a few rocks.

"We can do both, we have to figure out this plan of them and there's no reason you can't crack the drive and we can't find out the bad guy's super big idea." Mina stated, Blue nodded.

"Then we do what we have to do…. Let's get to work." Gunslinger stated.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the filler chapters like this will be short but will be important to the story. I also want to point out chapters might get a bit infrequent. Next chapter will be either next week or the week after that and will show the heroes coming up with a plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	10. The Meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Japan, night, 2 days later.)**

Gunslinger looked into the sky and rested his rifle on his shoulder and then sighed.

"You're here early, Jack. I didn't know you'd be here so quick." Gunslinger stated as he turned and looked at Kyoka.

"You come out in costume every night?" Kyoka asked as Gunslinger chuckled and then leapt down from the ledge and put the rifle on his back.

"I don't really do this all the time, but I spend a lot of time being a hero, Jack. We've run into these villains over and over, I thought we've stepped up lately." Gunslinger stated, he looked at the stairs again and then back at the hero.

"We haven't seen any other heroes running around the city and then again, we haven't once seen these bad guys before and now they just…." Gunslinger started to say before Kyoka cut him off.

"They keep popping up to destroy the city, they just running around and no hero has been able to stop them?" Kyoka stated and Gunslinger nodded before he walked around her.

"Yes, we haven't seen these guys and then all of a sudden, they've been planning assault after assault on the city, we haven't seen a single hero pop up. I know everyone is busy because of the big events at school popping up soon enough, but this? I just think something didn't add up and then this comes up?" Gunslinger asked, he cracked his knuckles.

"I think someone on our team, hero wise… Is a rat, I think they just might, just a little…. Be the puppet master and we're probably fighting the wrong guys, you know?" Gunslinger said.

"I don't know, who on our side could possibly be pulling the strings behind all these assaults?" Kyoka asked while she turned to look at Gunslinger.

"I'm not sure who it is. I have a few guesses, but I don't want to start pointing fingers. I respect all the heroes in school, I want to be wrong, I want to graduate and know all the heroes around me are on the good and pure… But…" Gunslinger said, leaning on the sign.

"But?" Kyoka asked as Gunslinger rubbed his temples and sighed as he looked at the music hero.

"I know that isn't how things work, things don't work like that in the comic books. I can guess that either someone is pulling the strings and feeding them info on the bad guys. I need to deal with the work, I just wanted to ask your thoughts on all this." Gunslinger stated as Kyoka walked along the roof.

"We have to make sure the heroes are out of the picture when it comes to suspects. We have to keep looking around town for these guys." Kyoka stated while she leaned on the wall, she turned and walked back towards the other wall.

"I'm going to keep tabs on places they might be tearing apart soon. I just need to keep my eyes open; we can't wait for them to run out, we need to plan a trap for them, one they can't see coming like they did with Buzzard. I need to think of another angle, their hunting us when we need to be hunting them down." Gunslinger pointed out, he turned and leaned away from the wall.

"We need to think of a new plan like I said, but I don't know what to do, we're dealing with guys who seem to know our moves before we make it." Gunslinger said.

"I have an idea." Kyoka said, Gunslinger blinked and looked at her.

"I'm eager to know what you have in mind, let's hear it, I have nothing but time on my hands to listen." Gunslinger stated as Kyoka grinned.

**(With Blue and Mina)**

"You think their talking about something important?" Blue asked, Mina shrugged and Blue kicked at the dirt.

"I feel bad about not going to talk with them, but I know we have to wait a bit, we go up now and we're ruin the moment." Mina said, Blue chuckled in amusement.

"Don't let them hear you or their go crazy." Blue stated, he turned and walked away.

"Let's go up and chat with them. We've wasted enough time waiting down here." Blue stated while he and Mina walked inside.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out this story might be going on hold soon. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Gunslinger and Kyoka hunting down the bad guys. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	11. Walk to School

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Japan, Day, 3 days later.)**

Gunslinger cracked his night and then looked up at the sky before walking towards school, only a few more weeks or so before they were graduated. He didn't know if the bad guys had an endgame or not, they had been quite a few nights, all without a sound from the bad guys.

"Hey." Gunslinger heard and he turned to look before coming face to face with Jiro.

"Jack, what's up?" Gunslinger asked, Kyoka walked next to him, he lowered his voice.

"You think they haven't turned up yet for a reason?" Gunslinger asked, Kyoka crossed her arms and shook her head while she and him walked towards the school.

"I don't know, they've gone dark. I haven't heard a single peep." Kyoka stated, Gunslinger sighed, the lenses of his mask closed along with his eyes slightly.

"I think we need to keep a closer eye on things, All Might and the others are busy and I don't want to cause a panic. I'm going on patrol tonight, you coming along?" Gunslinger asked, Kyoka nodded.

"I'll come, what about Blue and Mina?" Kyoka asked, Gunslinger sighed and looked around, shaking his head.

"I don't know, I really don't know where they are, Ky. I'm looking around for them, I'll keep you updated, you ok? You look… You look exhausted, run down." Gunslinger stated, Kyoka rubbed her temples, her jacks swinging around her ears as she twirled one around her finger.

"I just think this is a bit exhausting, like I am. We're fighting and we're still all the way in the dark, we're all on edge, you aren't?" Kyoka asked, Gunslinger crossed his arms.

"I am, you… You want to be a hero, right? We all know the risks for this, soldiers fight war, Firemen rush to put out fires… Heroes, protect the innocent… I'm not going to back down, Ky. I owe this to the people close to me… I'll tell you why down the road." Gunslinger said as he started walking away, he turned to look at school.

"We should get going, we got another few classes and then we're be graduating. I'd like to end the school year off with a bang." Gunslinger said, Kyoka nodded and both continued walking, Gunslinger cracked his neck.

"I've been wondering why Blue and Mina aren't showing up, I can guess why, but I think we both know why they aren't showing up all the time." Gunslinger said, Kyoka nodded.

"Mina wants to set us up on a date, you know how she is." Kyoka stated, Gunslinger chuckled.

"I met her soon after I met Blue, she and Mina were already friends, I can tell. She isn't rude, she's just…. Peppy, for an alien superhero who fires acid from her body." Gunslinger put in, Kyoka smiled and both continued walking, Kyoka cleared her throat.

"You don't like talking much, huh? You weren't talking much when I fought Buzzard, I… I didn't mean to scare you; I just didn't want them to get away and us to get away with nothing." Gunslinger put in, Kyoka smacked him on the arm, he winced and chuckled.

"I don't want to lose a teammate out there, you tried to fight a helicopter and nearly caused it to crash into the street, you know how dangerous that was?" Kyoka hissed, Gunslinger hummed.

"I don't know, do I? I obviously was crazy enough to fight an entire helicopter full of thugs, you want to tell me how crazy I was?" Gunslinger said Kyoka elbowed him in the ribs, Gunslinger grunted while both continued walking towards school, still having an hour or so to speak.

"You idiot, I know your dad was a soldier, but you don't have to be crazy like that!" Kyoka hissed, Gunslinger turned to look at her.

"I didn't know you cared." Gunslinger said, Kyoka glared at him, Gunslinger shook his head.

"I'll be more careful, I have to keep the villains on edge though, it gives us more time to think of a plan." Gunslinger stated, he turned with the sound of footsteps to look at Blue and Mina rushing up.

Gunslinger and Kyoka crossed their arms and sighed, Gunslinger sighed and turned to walk away.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that Gunslinger and Kyoka will be clashing with the bad guys soon or so. I want to point out as well that you won't be seeing much more than the squad and the villains. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Gunslinger and the squad fighting the bad guys again. Until them, Lighting Wolf out! **


	12. Buzzard's Downfall

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Japan, night, 4 days later.)**

Gunslinger looked at the city and then he looked at Blue who stood over 2 knocked out thugs. He brushed off his costume while he looked around and saw Mina and Kyoka in a neighboring alley.

"How much longer are we going to do this dance until we end up dealing with the guy in charge…" Gunslinger muttered before he turned to be confronted with Buzzard who divebombed him.

"Seriously, do you ever give me a break?" Gunslinger asked while he drew himself off the roof and fired his rifle while he fell.

"You're not going to find the boss before its time, kid!" Buzzard yelled while he wrapped his wings around Gunslinger who he slugged in the face and then fell before he dug his knife into the window. He turned to be slammed into the window which shattered under his weight.

"Hey, keep the shattering news for later… You're not the one paying for the windows or anything that gets broken or damaged." Gunslinger joked as he motioned for Buzzard to continue the fight.

"C'mon, bring it, bird brain." Gunslinger stated before he lunged at Buzzard who went to snap the hero's neck.

**(With Kyoka, Mina, and Blue Bomber)**

"Where did Barricade come from!?" Mina yelled while Blue blasted him with a blast of flame like lava which was blocked and Blue was knocked into a car. Kyoka heard the car alarm go off as Mina slid under Barricade, burning his leg with Acid which caused him to roar in pain before Kyoka slammed him with a Heartbeat Fuzz.

"Damn you!" Barricade yelled while he crashed to the floor, he was about to get up before Buzzard slammed into him before Gunslinger landed on top of a car.

"Hey, I found Buzzard… Mind if I drop in?" Gunslinger asked, he facepalmed after saying it as Blue waved him over.

"You little brats… We aren't getting paid enough for this…" Buzzard moaned, Gunslinger faced the duo with the others while he brushed off his costume.

"Their getting paid?" Blue asked Gunslinger who shrugged and turned to Kyoka and Mina.

"You think you can handle Barricade while me and Blue clip Buzzard's wings?" Gunslinger asked, Kyoka nodded and Buzzard swooped down to stop them before he was blasted from the sky by Blue.

"Sorry, you're dealing with both of us, their busy!" Blue joked while Gunslinger rushed Buzzard and wrapped his hands around Buzzard's neck, just like he did before they went flying out of the building.

"Brat, let go!" Buzzard hissed before Blue rammed into him, slamming him to the ground and then Gunslinger looked to see Kyoka get sent skidding away from a punch by Barricade. She blinked in and out before she groggily climbed to her feet.

"Jack!" Gunslinger yelled before Buzzard threw him to the side, he slammed to the pavement and rolled, he grunted and looked at his arm before brushing it off.

"You're going to die, brat…. We're getting paid good money to take you down… Your becoming a pest to the point where I am starting thinking to ask for double pay." Buzzard said, Gunslinger sighed and then he twirled his knives.

"You should have asked for hazard pay… One of you is going to tell us who your boss is." Gunslinger stated before he thumbed the switch on his suit to open the lenses which kept his quirk within his suit where it wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Blue, back off!" Gunslinger yelled while he rushed forward, Buzzard blew Blue back before he started to choke on the gas and he flapped his wings.

Gunslinger watched the gas fly towards Kyoka and Mina who ducked into the alley while Barricade chased them into the alley.

"What… The hell?" Buzzard started to ask before he started to slump because of the gas. Gunslinger slammed him into a car, causing it to cave in lightly due to the damage.

"Let's see you walk that off, bird beak…" Gunslinger muttered before Blue dragged him off the roof and looked at the alley where Barricade was rushing off.

"You get back here, you walking wall of metal!" Gunslinger yelled before his arm hurt and looked at it.

"He hurt my arm… Damn it." Gunslinger muttered before he flipped a switch and closed down the lenses which slowly did, the mist would end up vanishing within a few minutes or so since he hadn't used it for a long period of time.

"Jack, you and Pinky good!?" Gunslinger asked, Blue watched Mina help Kyoka out of the alley, Kyoka groaned and rubbed her head.

"We're good!" Mina yelled; Gunslinger looked at Buzzard who groaned as he looked at the heroes.

"What do we do with him?" Blue asked, Gunslinger motioned for them to leave.

The police found Buzzard tied to a lamppost with a note, the 2 knocked out thugs with him.

'Just keeping the city safe… The Covert Sentinels.'

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I will make next chapter longer, I wanted to show the heroes finally taking a villain down. I am going to make the villain for the entire story show up soon. Next chapter is going to be in 2 weeks and will show the Sentinels talking and celebrating their victory, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	13. Celebration

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Japan, Park, 3 or so weeks before graduation.)**

Gunslinger didn't expect half the stuff he and the others had taken down a supervillain. They weren't even entirely pro heroes and they had taken down Buzzard.

"Guns, you going to keep looking at the pond or you going to relax?!" Blue yelled while he and Mina, both who were in their hero costumes, something allowed as graduation was nearing anyway.

"I'm coming over. I was just thinking on last or so." Gunslinger said while he sat down, Kyoka walked over and sat down like him.

"Buzzard wasn't the only villain in the group, we still have Barricade and whoever employed them." Kyoka said, Mina turned to her with a roll of her eyes.

"You need to relax, Jiro, you haven't been like this since I-Island." Mina said, Kyoka rolled her eyes at her and sighed.

"We were dealing with terrorists and a guy with a Quirk enhancing headband… We're dealing with a crime wave with the heroes only slowly finding out and the strongest hero around retired…" Kyoka said, Blue sighed. 

"We can't enjoy defeating ONE bad guy, can we?" Blue asked, Gunslinger rolled his eyes under his helmet, he needed to get his helmet and gear looked at more after today.

"Blue, first of all, we weren't invited to I-Island. We don't even know what happened… Two, I love hanging out with everyone and partying as much as much as the next guy… But we both know the next part of this is going to get much harder…" Gunslinger said, he brought a hamburger to his helmeted lips and opened the helmet just enough to take a bite.

"Yeah, because the walking brick wall is going to be able to defeat all 4 of us at once." Kyoka sarcastically said, Gunslinger chuckled.

"Oh, now who's not taking this seriously, jack attack?" Gunslinger joked before Kyoka elbowed him in the arm and he winced.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gunslinger asked before Kyoka smirked and did it again, Gunslinger blocked it with his elbow as Blue and shared knowing smirks.

Both knew that Gunslinger and Kyoka liked each other, Gunslinger was beginning to hang out more with her and while they knew the duo working together perfectly was going to take time… Blue could clearly see that Gunslinger was working with Kyoka and both were becoming closer with each day, Gunslinger bantering with Kyoka was just more proof.

Mina also knew the same with Kyoka liking Gunslinger was true. Kyoka was talking more and more with Gunslinger. She also clearly enjoyed fighting alongside him if the smirks Mina saw when they fought Barricade and Buzzard were anything to go by.

That and she smirked when Gunslinger told his snarky jokes, even if they sucked or not… Plus Mina knew they had things in common like tastes in music, video games and snarking at others. 

"You stop whining like a baby, I didn't slap your arm that hard." Kyoka said with a smirk while Gunslinger finished off his burger.

"Yes, you didn't wound my arm grievously… I'll seek medical attention later…. Oh, such a cruel world." Gunslinger joked, Jiro rested her hand in her palm with a sigh and a small smirk.

"I… Hate you… So much…" Kyoka groaned through laughs, Gunslinger laughed with her.

"You laugh, it's funny, bad joke or not, you still laughed, I win." Gunslinger said, Kyoka shook her head.

"Jackass… Freaking jackass." Kyoka said before she finished laughing and began to eat a few grapes, Mina looked at the others. 

"I think we're finally starting to work as a team… We just have to deal with Barricade and then we're be done with this!" Mina said, Gunslinger didn't want to correct her that they still had to deal with the boss of the crime syndicate… He knew there would be more super villains as well.

They had earned a reason to relax and celebrate at the moment, Gunslinger turned to Blue.

"You guys know we have only a few more classes until the graduation? I almost hate to leave, but we're be done with school and their officially treat us like real heroes." Gunslinger stated before he looked at Jiro and Mina.

"Well, we already worked hard for a few years… I'm still wondering why most of the other heroes aren't aware of Buzzard, Barricade and their thugs." Blue said before Kyoka spoke up.

"Because most of them are preparing for the graduation… Mt. Lady isn't going to show up unless it nets her some tv time… At night, All Might is retired training Deku… They know, Buzzard's arrest is all over the news, it's just most are busy and these villains are smart enough to cause trouble in an untraceable pattern and making these attacks look small." Kyoka stated, Gunslinger nodded. They'd finish the part of the fight tomorrow.

They smiled and high fived.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! Next chapter is going to be longer. I want to also point out I just watched 2 heroes and loved it! I'm not going to show Deku because the story doesn't focus on the Sentinels being at school, but their life as a team. Next chapter will be next week or so and will show the Sentinels hunting Barricade. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Barricade Battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Japan, Rooftops, 2 or so weeks before graduation.)**

Gunslinger was nothing if not vigilant, he tapped the side of his helmet.

"We all in position? We only got a few leads on barricade… We need more information on him… And whoever his boss is…" Gunslinger said, he checked his rifle as the moonlight reflected off the lenses of his helmet.

"We still don't know who Barricade's leader might be, he might be an independent contractor, Buzzard said he and Barricade work for cash… That's pretty much confirming something." Kyoka said before Blue cut in.

"Guns has a point, Jack, even if Buzzard is a merc, he and Barricade still have a boss… They might not know much, they don't hire mercs and tell them stuff that could put them in trouble… But at the very least, he has to know something…. Wait, me and Pinky got him, we're moving in, Guns." Blue stated before Gunslinger sighed and rested his rifle on his shoulder before walking to the elevator.

"I'll be right there; Jack is going to help you mop up their thugs… Just try and catch him, stop his getaway if you can't, Blue." Gunslinger said, he loaded a magazine of armor piercing rounds into the weapon and pulled the handle before resting the rifle on his shoulder once more while he prepared for battle.

"You don't think I can take him on my own? Guns, that hurts!" Blue said jokingly, Gunslinger rolled his eyes and looked around the elevator. 

"His Quirk blocks out physical damage and I doubt my Quirk can take him down… Pink and Jack can hurt him, but without serious firepower, I don't think he's going down…" Gunslinger muttered before the elevator started to descend as he pressed the button on the wall.

"So, do you think we got him this time? I don't know if we do." Mina said and Gunslinger sighed.

"I don't know, Pinky… Buzzard went down too easily, I think whoever this guy pulling the strings is? He's pulling the strings behind these battles… For all we know, he could have wanted Buzzard to be defeated and we just helped him get his moles into place…. I can't forgive myself if I end up getting people killed by simply taking down bad guys like this." Gunslinger said and then the doors opened on the elevator and he exited the cabin and looked around.

"Blue, I'm on the ground level, where are you?" Gunslinger asked before a car went rolling down the street with Blue slammed into the side of it.

"Oh… Never mind, hi, Blue." Gunslinger jokingly said as Blue waved before he rolled off the broken car and onto the road while Gunslinger helped him up.

"Where's the others, Blue?" Gunslinger asked before an explosion cut them off and Blue pointed in the direction of the explosion. 

"That way… He's playing for keeps this time, I don't know what to hit him with… Ow…" Gunslinger said while both heroes ran down the street, Gunslinger looked at Blue while they ran.

"We're think of something, better to confront him head on and figure out a plan then try and make one up out of nowhere and end up causing more damage than usual." Gunslinger said before both dodged another car and looked around.

Barricade tossed a car at Kyoka, she dodged it and ended up blasting Barricade while she slammed her jacks into his metal head and blasting him.

The vibrations along with the noise caused Barricade to scream while Gunslinger raised his rifle at him and fired.

While several of the bullets pinged off, a few managed to hit him in the leg and caused him to stumble and crash into a car next to him.

"Nice one, Jack!" Gunslinger said, Kyoka blushed but nodded and smiled while the three heroes looked at Barricade.

The Supervillain looked at them and growled before charging and slipping on acid, he managed to grab Gunslinger and Blue before he slammed into a car, both heroes toppled to the ground.

"I hate this guy…" Blue muttered before he heated his body again and lava poured from his skin and burned Barricade who screamed in pain and tried to tackle Blue before he dodged out of the way and slammed into a parked car next to him.

"I think we both do, Blue… Just makes us want to take him down more… Just so we don't have to deal with him again…" Gunslinger said and he fired a grenade at Barricade that forced him to take a few steps back and nearly slammed into another car before he tossed it at them.

Both dodged it and Mina rolled into the fight, all four heroes faced Barricade who growled at them and prepared to take them down.

Gunslinger charged him along with the other Sentinels, all eager to end the fight.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that I might do several other stories. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show the end of the battle with Barricade, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Let me know if you guys want a Froppy, Rei, Momo, Pixiebob or Mina story next.**


	15. Battle with Barricade

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Toxic Relationships. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Japan, Rooftops, 2 or so weeks before graduation.)**

Gunslinger dodged another punch from Barricade before he saw Blue go flying into a car. He turned and continued to fire his rifle into the armored skin of the hulking villain.

"You don't even have a Quirk, what are you doing on the battlefield, boy?" Barricade asked and then he was hit in the face with a grenade, slamming him into the car behind him and allowing Blue to recover.

"Ok… This guy hits like a train and he's not taking any real damage from these attacks…. What are we going to do, Guns?" Blue asked before he blasted Barricade with a stream of lava, trying to burn him or trap him.

Gunslinger continued to shoot Barricade, trying to find either a weak point or distract him so Mina and Kyoka could do some real damage. He dodged a punch which would have given him a concussion if it actually connected.

"I might not use my Quirk, that doesn't mean I can't fight you evenly old man." Gunslinger muttered before he flipped backwards, Barricade rushed at him.

He dodged another punch which shattered the door and sent glass, metal and oil everywhere.

Gunslinger watched Blue leap on his back and blast lava which sparked an explosion which knocked Barricade down.

Gunslinger noticed a sign above the villain before he raised his rifle and fired at it, bullets slammed into metal before Gunslinger noticed Barricade rising up. Kyoka rushed at him and wrapped her jacks around his stomach.

"Get off me, you brat!" Barricade yelled before Kyoka blasted him with all she had and he screamed before she was thrown off.

Gunslinger finally reloaded a grenade into his rifle and raised it at Barricade who grinned and crossed his arms across him to keep himself from getting majorly hurt.

Gunslinger fired at the sign which caused it to tilt and fall to the ground, slamming into Barricade and pinning him to the ground. barricade tried to pry the sign off him before Blue blasted the sign with lava.

He started to meld the sign down, pinning Barricade to the ground while he stared at the group.

"Nice thinking, Guns…" Blue stated before he finished pinning the sign to the ground which kept Barricade from standing up.

"Nice wielding, Blue… Ok, your down, Barricade… First Buzzard, and now you…" Gunslinger said, he could hear sirens in the distance, they would have Barricade hauled away soon enough.

"You think you're a hot shot because you defeated me?" Barricade asked while Mina poked the hulking brute of a villain who said nothing but growled at her and then he looked at Gunslinger who knelt down to look him in the face.

"I think you underestimated us and you're working for someone better… You wouldn't go on a bank robbery spree and attack us if you didn't know something or worked for someone calling the shots… Your muscle, I want to know who the brains is with you…" Gunslinger said before Kyoka noticed the cars started to come closer.

"Guns, we need to go." Blue stated, trying to pull Gunslinger away before he looked at Blue and sighed before turning back to Barricade and nodding.

"Let's move, he's being left to the cops then…" Gunslinger said before he turned and rushed away, Kyoka followed, Mina smiled and waved before both she and Blue rushed away and ran into the distance.

Barricade said nothing but watched the cops arrive and slowly draw their guns before looking at the helpless brute.

"I hate kids…" Barricade muttered before the police started to surround him, wondering how to take him to jail with the metal atop him and it being welded down to the ground.

**(With Gunslinger)**

Gunslinger watched the cops drag Barricade away, he had nothing to do at the moment but make sure that he stayed in jail.

"I wonder who his boss was…." Blue said before Gunslinger sighed and pulled his hood back and down from his head.

"I wanted to find out who that was, Blue… But I don't know, I don't know… But we will find that out soon enough…." Gunslinger stated before he walked away.

Gunslinger noticed Mina and Kyoka watching and crossed his arms at this.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a short chapter, this story is going to go on hold soon and I don't know what to really write for these chapters. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks or so and will show Gunslinger and the others speaking and Gunslinger visiting someone for answers. Until Thursday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
